


Held Together

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cock Ring, Denial, M/M, Smut, a little getaway, blowjob, cabin vacation, this is my 69th work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has a bit of a nicer outlook on this vacation at first, so he wants to make Barry feel just as good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th work. Fitting.

“You know,” Ross looked out at the scene painted before him. He comfortably placed his hands on his hips, blue eyes taking mental pictures of all he saw. “I could get used to a view like this.”

The sun was just beginning to set into the lake. Water lapped onto the shore gently, as if not daring to cross some sort of unspoken threshold. Soft waves shimmered, and as the wind blowed a bit harder, leaves from the forest trees fluttered and fell to the ground. Across the lake were more little cabins, all less than the size of a flea from where he stood. Ross scanned his landscape, and took in a fresh breath of air. 

Barry passed him and caught a handful of flannel in his hand, pulling him to the cabin. “We’re only staying here a few days, not a few decades.” 

The tone his boyfriend had was deadpan and sarcastic. Still, Ross didn't let that get to him. There was a reason for this that was all too apparent, and he couldn't help but smirk and follow the other man. “Don't be grouchy just because the first thing you did was fall in shitty mud.” His steps were timed by the sound of leaves crunching underneath each foot fall. They were dead and dried up, turning to dust and eroding away. The trees were turning a slight yellow color between all the greens. Autumn was coming, most notably represented by the wind it rose on, which picked up and sent goosebumps making tracks up his pale arms.

Not wanting to turn any more vampirish than he was, Ross hurried inside and closed the door of the cabin behind him. He was surprised their saved money could afford them something so lavish. The woods were from deep mahogany to creamy birch. The television in the living room was the length of his arms across, and the couch looked comfortable enough to sleep on. Every table was polished, every light dusted, and every smell was rich. 

He noticed Barry was missing, and his bags were on the floor besides the door. “Hey, Bar?” He called out, taking a few tentative steps into the place. “You found the shower yet?”

There was a sudden distinct sound of rushing water. “Yep!” At least he sounded a bit more chipper than before. 

Ross traced his finger across the smooth, cool countertop of the kitchen. He would love to live like this; a quiet neighborhood with a lake as a front yard and a home like a lush fortress. Still, there was a certain appeal as to how fleeting this was. It almost felt taboo with how much they could get away with here. How many things can happen here without them ever getting interrupted.

As devious little thoughts sullied his mind, he didn't notice when the pipes stopped making noise. Barry was dripping wet with no towel, since his bag was somewhere way too far. His foot against the ice cold wooden floor once he exited the bathroom made him shiver and yelp only to himself. He padded to the living room, where Ross finally took notice of his stark nakedness. The sight wasn't new, but it wasn't old either.

“Hey, did you see my- oh, nevermind.” Barry went to retrieve his bag. His chest was hairy but not too thick, along with his beard. It was scratchy to kiss, but it added a level of appeal to the eye. His skin was the color of a blooming magnolia, scrubbed red in certain spots from the shower. The curve of his ass, the tone of his legs, the light eyes that were looking at him weirdly... they were all perfect. “Take a picture, it’ll make you look like less of a creep.” Barry smirked before grabbing his towel.

Ross shrugged as a response before putting on a smug look. “What can i say? I'm into bears. Beary Barrys, specifically-” He shielded himself before Barry could whip him with the towel. “You could've taken my eye out with that!”

Pretending to be concerned, Barry said, “Oh really? I was aiming for the nose.” and snickered when Ross flipped him off. “What a great fucking way of starting our little getaway.” He stretched before tying the towel to cover his lower half. The cool air was starting to get a little uncomfortable, so he went to put on his pajamas.

“I could think of better ways...” With an idea in mind, Ross went to shower and change as well.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon line, there was the chirping of crickets that set the mood. It was cool enough to keep the fans off, but warm enough to feel comfortable in simple pajamas. Ross stretched his back out, which was beginning to ache, and heard Barry’s footsteps come closer. The man settled next to him on the couch.

He rested his head on Ross’ shoulder, fatigue setting in earlier than expected. “Today was a long day.” Was all he said, referring to the walk to this cabin after their car broke down in a neck of the woods and they had to call for assistance and also to his spill in the mud. Besides that, nothing was salting his mood. Hell, Barry could even smile with a bit more ease. 

The breaths Ross took were slow, and being so close to Barry heightened his spirits. Sometimes there were these rare moments where serenity overlapped with readiness for sensuality, and Ross didn't hesitate to take a hold and not let go until he was shaken off. He put a hand around Barry’s arm, pulling him to his chest. His heart beat steadily, a dull drum trapped but not silenced in his ribcage. Barry was so used to being the one to hold Ross close, so this felt beyond sweet. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s eyes drooping, Ross tilted his head up with a gentle touch. Barry snapped back into focus and gave him a lazy smile. “Hi.” 

“Hey.” Such simple commentary, but both were expecting nothing more. They closed the gap, lips meeting in a familiar embrace. Even now it felt like no lower of a cloud and no better than a reward to grace each other with kisses. 

Barry then pulled away to say, “God that never gets old.” He reached up for another kiss, which was slow but still just as sweet. It made him feel warm, loved, comfortable. Suddenly, this place felt like home.

He shifted his weight, turning towards Ross more. There was some sort of second wind picking up within him; just five minutes ago he was ready for tomorrow. Now it felt like he could bare tonight for just a bit longer, one hand coming up to Ross’ neck. The pad of his thumb swirling on a soft patch of skin. This made the other man hum into his mouth while kissing him, daring to venture deeper with a tongue waiting to be invited into the fray. Barry obliged, and they pressed closer together as if to solidify this deal. 

The heat around him was becoming like more of a comfortable blanket as Ross slides his hands down Barry’s sides. One of his fingers find the hem of his shirt before bringing it up a little, feeling the smooth warmth underneath. Barry loved the touch, and let Ross hike up his shirt more while continuing to lock lips. He rubbed his boyfriend’s sides, then up to his chest, just brushing past his nipples before back down again to begin the process over again. It was an adventure always taken, never frowned upon.

When Barry suddenly pulled away and leaned in to the space between Ross’ jaw and collarbone, Ross knew that this was beyond a turning point. The first tingles were nothing less than electric ice, so fine but wonderful, than spread down his spine. The few tickling kisses that made Ross chuckle low in his rhythmic way slowly ebbed into more of a whine once Barry began to lap and suck at the sensitive area. There was no dispute when it came to who gave the best hickeys. Barry held the back of Ross’ neck and didn't so much attack it as he simply brought him to a strange level of pleasure. His wet lips would sometimes kiss the skin, or at others there would be a small nip of teeth as he made sure that some sort of mark was going to be made on that porcelain skin. 

The sounds Ross was urged to make were cut off as he bit his own lips or brought them to a thin line. “Barry...” He said it as if just to hear the name. Satisfaction for Barry came from hearing his boyfriend say his name, and he decided to lighten up on him and return to his lips. Both of theirs were brightening pink and glistening from their activities, and Ross wondered just what other use he could put to his mouth.

It was just a small glance. Just a quick peek down at Barry’s privates, no big deal. There must have been some small quirk on his face, or a sparking idea caught in his eye, because Barry caught on immediately. “Ross, what’re you thinking?” He blushed even wondering about it. They've only been truly sexual less than a handful of times, so there was still a small level of shyness hidden in it. Ross found it cute every time. Still, he always made sure Barry was okay with anything he had conjured up in his filthy mind. 

“What do you think I'm thinking?” Ross’ hand ventured down past Barry’s waist. He began to gently rub at the tender spot that was his inner thighs. Response to this was slow, which was a serious face that began to burn and redden while his lips parted to sigh. “So you wanna...” Fingers wandered to the bulge in Barry’s boxers, better to feel than to just admire. Once Ross came in contact with it, there was an immediate relaxing in his boyfriend’s shoulders. He closed his mouth, nibbling on his lip. 

Silence was his way of saying to go on, and Ross learned this over time. He smiles innocently as his hand began to knead and work the bulge, which was growing harder. Barry breathed hard, rolling his head to one side and looking away before trying to roll his hips into the touch. He looked at the wood finish on the cabin’s furniture, the detailed accents in the baseboard... the feeling of Ross running his palm against his covered member was becoming all he could think about. Barry just had to look back, which was just when Ross leaned forward to kiss Barry. He kept his hand down there, still working on making him hard. “You're so sexy, you know?” Ross whispered before rushing to kiss him again. His lips were wet with saliva, and he didn't know if it was his or Barry’s.

Ross ended up on top of him, Barry holding onto his hand and suppressing moans as the other hand committed sins under the belt. He felt his waistband move, only to come down on Ross’ wrist. Barry moaned into his mouth once he felt a rough tug on his cock. It was slow but wonderful. He could barely continue to kiss his boyfriend, rocking his head to the side and letting out a small, “Fuck...” There was no argument about the fact that Barry was sensitive to touch, and Ross used that to his advantage every chance he got.

When the Australian man went to whisper into his ear, Barry flinched at the air that blew past his love. He had to quiet his own groans of pleasure to listen. “Want me to suck you off, Bar? Do you want to see me on my knees, making you feel fucking amazing? I bet I can do that for you.” He began to massage Barry’s tip, which made him hiss and squirm. A gasp came from him when Ross stroked him a bit more vigorously, and he almost believed he could cum right then and there. “Do you think I can? C’mon, say I can. I wanna hear it.”

He heard the panting coming from his boyfriend and eased up a bit, slowing his hand. Barry bucked into it slightly a few times before finally saying, “Y-yeah you can, Ross- shit... you can blow me.” Even when saying something like a demand, he knew he wasn't the one in charge. Ross was tonight, and Barry liked it that way; it made shit a lot more interesting. 

The man pulled his hand away, and Barry missed the warmth. “Glad to hear it.” When Ross stood and went to fetch something, he could only imagine what sort of borderline-sadist bullshit was in store for him. Barry gripped the edge of the couch, taking the moment to catch his breath. When he saw what Ross brought in his hand, it was mixed feelings. Part of it was elated, thank God.

The other part wanted to kill Ross in the dead of the woods.

“You brought that, of all things?” 

“Oh, don't be that way.” Ross smirked and began to get on the floor. “You love cock rings.” 

His cheeks were slightly flushed already, but hearing that made them a hue pinker. Barry shook his head and chuckled out, “Oh, shut up.” Legs spread, he began to remove his boxers. Ross suddenly took over, taking them off himself and taking pleasure in the small sigh that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Entertained, he began to pump Barry’s cock once on his knees in front of him. The other hand crawled up his inner thigh. There was an obvious appeal in this from the small whines Barry was making. He swiped the pad of his thumb on the heated flesh, making small circles. He began to massage the tip of Barry’s erection once more before putting the ring at the base of it. Barry let out a puff of air, and immediately made a startled noise when Ross took half of him into his mouth.

His knees were ready to buckle, euphoria feeling like it was injected into his veins. Biting his lip, the man reached down and found his boyfriend's strands of light brunette hair. Running his fingers through it as Ross bobbed up and down on him felt like some sort of crime; there was no way a sensation like this could exist. But then again, every time they got this intimate Barry felt the flames of some sort of thrill nipping at his neck, heated at his heels. 

Ross’ tongue flexed against his cock, and he looked up. Blue eyes met ones full of lust. He smiled, even in a compromising position such as that, and began to swallow down even more of Barry. He went slow, relishing in all the moans and gasps that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Moving his lips along the shaft was making Barry squirm, so there was no doubt that Ross was doing that.

Going faster was usually when Barry came apart. Ross bobbed his head rhythmically. It was hypnotizing to watch him go, but Barry’s eyes were screwed shut as he breathed heavily. His hands were gripping the couch now. The hot, velvety inside of Ross’ mouth was too good to be true. All Barry could think about was how easy he would come right now if it wasn't for the goddamned cock ring. Ross pulled away for a moment, mouth wet with spit, before tonguing and lapping off the precum that was leaking. “You look so hot, Bar.” He mused with a smirk. Although his own cheeks were pink, he still felt as confident as ever. “I love you so much.” He straightened his back, bringing his face up as if to ask for a kiss. Barry gave him one, and felt as if he was tasting both his boyfriend and himself.

“I love you t-” Before he could even finish, Ross was on him again. He was jerking him off while sucking on the head of his member, and Barry tried to suppress yet another groan that was sounding like something you'd hear in an adult video. “Oh R-Ross... Ross...” His panting was music to Ross’ own ears, and he knew that Barry was close to overstimulation. Deciding to push it over the edge, he deepthroated his cock. The noise that came out of his boyfriend put him over the fucking moon.

Begging flowed out of his mouth before he could even register it. “You have to let me cum Ross, please...” Barry’s cheeks burned from saying that. No response came from his boyfriend, who continued to play him like the most worked up, aroused fiddle in existence. “Ross- fuck, I- please let me cum-” His breath stopped short when finally, there was some sort of answer to his plea. Ross reached up to the cock ring, fingers dancing around it but not touching it.

“You sure you want it off?” 

Excitedly, Barry nodded. Ross shrugged, knowing that he could only take so much. It came off, and Ross was sucking him off once more. There was a moment of building up before Barry finally felt a rush of warmth and relief, a loud moan following it. Ross looked up, loving the look on his face while he came down his throat. Part of him needed a camera to keep such a lewd expression bottled up and kept forever. 

He swallowed down all that Barry had to offer, pulling himself off of his cock and opening his mouth. It was as if nothing happened, if it wasn't for Barry’s completely beet red face and Ross’ own sweat beaded on his forehead. When did it get so hot in there?

“Did you enjoy that, baby?” He pulled himself to his boyfriend’s level, placing his palms the couch. 

Barry’s nod was good enough, knowing how exhausted he must be. “You're... you're too good at that.” He joked with a small giggle. “You're gonna kill me one day.” 

“I would think that's the best way to go.” Ross shrugged. “Sucked off by your boyf-”

A pillow came and hit him square in the forehead. “C’mon, let's get to bed.” Barry glanced down at Ross’ own bulge and looked back up with a cocked eyebrow. “Besides, I think you need some attention, too.” 

Ross shook his head while a smile, and they both walked off to the bedroom. This was going to be a wonderful vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
